Time is Running Out
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. Songfic zum Song von Muse. Lilly kann nicht mehr. Sie liebt Miley, aber sie kann es nicht mehr ertragen.


**TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

**SONGFIC BY MUSE**

**Disclaimer**: Der Song gehört Muse, die Charaktere Disney und den Machern von HM.

-------

_**I think I'm drowning**_

_**Asphyxiated**_

_**I wanna break the spell**_

_**That you've created**_

„Miley... Miley, stopp!", ihre Lippen in einem fast schmerzhaft leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelt, drückte die Brünette sie fest gegen die Wand. Ihre Hände glitten ungeniert unter das Top der Blondinen und hinterließen dort heiße, rote Linien auf der schon mehr als gereizten Haut. Lillys Nervenenden schrien nach Erlösung, sie schmeckte das Verlangen ihrer Partnerin.

Und dann fielen Mileys Lippen von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Hals und Lilly wusste, was gleich kommen würde.

„Miley, nein!", ihre Stimme erstarb, nicht beachtet im hungrigen Blutdurst der Brünetten. Lillys Finger schlitterten über die Wand der billigen, dreckigen Stadttoilette, in die Miley sie verschleppt hatte. Die Brünette war hungrig, gierig, fast blutleer.

Und Lilly war ihre Lösung. Sie konnte sie nicht stoppen, das hatte sie nie gekonnt. Nichts, was sie sagen konnte, würde ihre Freundin davon abhalten, in wenigen Minuten wieder zuzubeißen. Aber wenn sie es sich tatsächlich ein gestand, dann...

„Oh mein Gott...", sie presste ihre Augen zusammen und ihre Atmung blieb für einen Moment völlig stehen. Sie spürte den Schmerz fast automatisch. Ihr Körper starr. Sie schluckte. „M-Miley... Bitte." Sie spürte, wie die Brünette an ihrem Nacken saugte. Ihre Knie wurden weich, aber Mileys starke Hände hielten sie gegen die Toilettentür.

_**You're something beautiful**_

_**A contradiction**_

_**I wanna play the game**_

_**I want the friction**_

Miley hob ihren Kopf von Lillys Hals und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. Lilly keuchte. Kleine, rubinrote Bluttropfen sickerten lautlos von ihrem Kinn. Ihre spitzen Eckzähne schimmerten im fluoreszierenden Licht der Lampe an der Decke.

Mileys Wangen waren gerötet und sie leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor sie sich gänzlich gegen Lillys schlotternde Front presste. Lilly hatte nie zuvor etwas so Wunderschönes gesehen, trotzdem fühlte sie sich seltsam leer und das hatte gewiss nichts damit zu tun, dass sie gerade ausgesaugt worden war.

Miley beugte sich vor und fing Lilly erneut in einem lebenswichtig scheinenden Kuss. Lilly schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut und als sie fühlte, wie Mileys Finger sich an der Schnalle ihres Gürtels zu schaffen machten, legte sie ihre Hände auf Mileys Wangen und zog sie noch näher an sich.

Sie hasste diese spontanen Treffen mit Miley genauso sehr, wie sie sie liebte und brauchte. Kam man erstmal in den Genuss dieser Wesen, konnte man sich nicht mehr entziehen. Miley hatte sie ja mehr als einmal davor gewarnt.

Aber sie hatte ja nicht auf sie hören wollen.

_**You will be the death of me**_

_**You will be the death of me**_

Mileys gierige Finger rissen Lillys Reißverschluss auf und Lilly stöhnte in Mileys Mund. Ihr Nacken brannte, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte schwach und ihr Gehirn ratterte unaufhörlich. Wenn sie so weitermachten, dann wäre Lilly sehr bald nicht mehr stark genug für diese Beziehung. Die Hände der Skaterin zitterten in Mileys Haar, als die Pop-Prinzessin Lillys Hose mit einem festen Ziehen zu ihren Knien beförderte.

„Miles. Was machst du mit mir?", Miley würde nicht aufhören. Sie hatte Blut geleckt, sie war auf Lillys Geschmack gekommen, hatte sich auf sie fixiert. Sie hatte sich schon an ihrem ersten Treffen vor zwei Jahren so seltsam verhalten. Und als Miley sich ihr offenbart hatte, hatte Lilly diese Tatsache natürlich gleich mit offenen Armen empfangen. „Ich liebe dich." Miley saugte spielerisch an Lillys Ohrläppchen.

Ihr Oberschenkel presste sich penetrant gegen Lillys Unterwäsche. „Ich will dich, Lil.", Miley knurrte und es schickte einen Schauer durch Lillys Körper. „Du riechst so köstlich. Mmh." Sie leckte über die Stelle, an der sie die Blondine einen Moment zuvor noch gebissen hatte.

Was sollte Lilly nur machen? Sie liebte Miley über alles, aber diese Seite an ihr machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte und konnte. Wenn sie in diesem Zustand war, dann war sie blind für alles, außer ihrem eigenen Verlangen, Lilly zu konsumieren. Sie presste ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Toilettentür und hoffe nur inständig, dass jetzt niemand hinein kam und sie beide hörte.

„Miles, hör auf.", aber Mileys Hände hörten nicht auf, sich unter den Bund von Lillys Unterhose zu schieben. Und sie hörte auch nicht auf, an Lillys Hals zu knabbern. Miley war im Blutrausch und Lilly wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, um das zu verhindern, was sich hier ansonsten abspielen würde. Das zu verhindern, was sonst noch jedes Mal passiert war.

_**Bury it**_

_**I won't let you bury it**_

_**I won't let you smother it**_

_**I won't let you murder it**_

Lilly packte Mileys Schultern und stieß. Stieß sie weg von sich. Miley schlug mit dem Rücken gegen die Plastikwand gegenüber. Lilly atmete schwer, ihre Augen lagen auf Mileys Lippen, die sich zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln verzogen hatten. „Was hast du vor?", Mileys Stimme war leise und dunkel und Lilly war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade das Richtige tat, aber sie konnte nicht mehr.

Sie ließ Miley los und zog ihre Hose hoch. Aber sie kam nicht dazu, sie auch noch zu schließen, denn Miley hatte ihre Handgelenke genommen und sah sie jetzt fragend an. Ihre blauen Augen waren wolkig von Lillys Blut und verwirrt, aber sie schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen.

Lilly würde diese Beziehung nicht aufgeben. Miley war ihr ein und alles, aber sie musste diesen Schmerz loswerden, wann auch immer Miley sie biss. Sie konnte das Gefühl einfach nicht länger ertragen. Benutzt zu werden wie ein Gegenstand. Sie konnte das nicht.

Sie würde Miley diese Beziehung nicht zerstören lassen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder funktionierte. Sie konnte nicht ohne Miley leben und sie würde es auch nicht. Lilly schluckte, dann setzte sie sich auf den Deckel der Toilette und sah zu Miley auf, die sie immer noch perplex und fragend anstarrte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Miles."

_**Our time is running out**_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**You can't push it underground**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out**_

„Was meinst du damit, du kannst das nicht mehr?", Mileys Stimme, gesenkt zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern, ließ Lilly nicht Gutes ahnen. Sie hatte Miley noch nie so wütend erlebt. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich eine noch halb benebelte Miley sein konnte. Lilly war nicht scharf darauf, es heraus zu finden.

Sie fuhr sich durch das verschwitzte, blonde Haar und mied Mileys Blick. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Miles. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, aber du kannst nicht so tun, als hätte ich nicht schon hundert Mal versucht dir zu sagen, dass unsere Beziehung so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich liebe alles an dir, auch deine... unnormalen Seiten, aber ich... ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als würde nicht jeder Biss ein bisschen mehr von mir töten."

Sie sah, wie Miley schluckte. Immer noch klebten Reste von Lillys Blut an ihrem Kinn und als hätte sie die Gedanken der Blondine gelesen, wischte die Brünette sich rasch über das Gesicht. „Du willst Schluss machen, sehe ich das richtig?", Mileys Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Lilly erschauderte unwillkürlich unter ihrem Blick, jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr wolkig.

Lilly wusste, dass Miley die ganze Angelegenheit überspielte, aber sie kannten einander inzwischen zu gut. Mileys Körper schrie. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach Lillys Berührung. Nach Lillys Fingern und nach ihrem Mund.

_**I wanted freedom**_

_**Bound and restricted**_

_**I tried to give you up**_

_**But I'm addicted**_

Sie überlegte für einige Sekunden. Hatte sie vor, sich von Miley zu trennen? Wie würde ihr Leben wohl ohne die Brünette aussehen? Sie müsste wieder mehr Zeit Zuhause verbringen. Bei ihrer Alkohol abhängigen Mutter, die sich einen Dreck um sie scherte und ihrem Bruder, der sie hasste, weil sie sich überhaupt erst in Miley verliebt hatte.

Sie seufzte leise, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Miley legte ihre hinein und machte einen kleinen, vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. Lilly schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Ich könnte mich nie von dir trennen, selbst wenn ich es wollte.", Miley seufzte und Lilly sah, wie sich ihre Schultern wieder entspannten. Lilly breitete ihre Arme aus und Miley ließ sich auf ihrem Schoß nieder, legte ihre Arme um Lillys Hals. Die Blondine fuhr mit ihrer Nase über Mileys weiche Haut. „Miley, das muss aufhören."

„Was?", sie streckte ihren Nacken, um Lilly mehr Spielraum zu geben und die drückte einen festen, besitzergreifenden Kuss genau auf die Stelle, die Miley an ihrem Hals gebissen hatte. „Lil, du machst mir Angst." Die Ironie dieser Worte ließ Lilly fast lauthals anfangen zu lachen. _Sie_ machte _Miley_ Angst?

„Dieses ständige Anfallen, wo auch immer wir gerade sind. Egal wann, du ziehst mich irgendwo hin und fängst an, mich aus zu saugen. Ich bin doch kein Snack für zwischendurch.", Lillys Atem hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Mileys Hals.

Es war immer Miley, die entschied, wo und wann sie es taten. Lilly hatte dazu nichts zu sagen. Sie war wie ein portabler Blutspender. Wann auch immer Miley sie wollte, sie bekam sie auch. Das war immer so gewesen und würde vielleicht immer so sein.

Und trotzdem konnte Lilly sich nicht losmachen von ihr. Von diesem...

„Lilly, ich bin ein Vampir. Du bist mir sehr wichtig, aber du bist auch... so unglaublich köstlich.", Mileys zarte, lange, schlanke Finger fuhren durch Lillys Haar und ihre Brust presste sich gegen die Blondine. Mehr als ein Mal hatte sich gefragt, was Miley mit einem Menschen wie ihr überhaupt vor hatte.

Aber sie hatte nie versucht, Miley danach zu fragen.

_**Now that you know I'm trapped**_

_**Sense of elation**_

_**You'd never dream of**_

_**Breaking this fixation**_

Lillys Finger knöpften an Mileys Bluse und eine Hand schob sich langsam unter das Stoffstück. Es war nicht immer so, dass Lilly sich so sehr gegen die Berührungen der Brünette sträubte. Sie teilten auch schöne Nächte in Mileys Zimmer. Nächte, in denen ihr die Bisse nichts ausmachten, weil sie wusste, dass Miley ihr ganz allein gehörte und sie sich ihr nur so öffnete, weil sie Lilly vertraute.

Aber sie konnte nicht so tun, als existierten diese Nachmittage nicht.

„Wieso können wir uns nicht einfach so verhalten, wie jedes andere Paar auch? Wieso musst du mich ständig auf der Straße überfallen?", sie küsste Mileys Hals entlang zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, zog die Konturen mit ihrer Zunge nach. „Bin ich dir nachts denn nicht genug?" Sie biss sanft in die engelsgleiche Haut, durchbrach sie allerdings nicht.

Miley hatte sie nie verwandelt.

„Ich brauche dich jede Sekunde meines Lebens. Ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden. Oder ich muss dich gleich wieder beißen.", Lilly konnte die Eckzähne blitzen sehen und küsste Miley ein letztes Mal, ließ ihre Zunge über die spitzen Kanten gleiten.

Miley stöhnte leise und packte den Kragen von Lillys Hemd. Dann löste sie sich von ihr, gezwungenermaßen, und stand schnell auf, fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Lilly musste grinsen, dann kicherte sie sogar.

Lilly erhob sich ebenfalls, sah an sich hinunter und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Hose wieder hoch, schloss den Gürtel und sorgte auch dafür, dass Mileys Bluse einigermaßen präsentabel aussah. Sie zog einen tiefen Luftzug ein und öffnete die dreckige Tür. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Wangen waren weiß.

Miley schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter, hielt sie ganz fest. Miley würde sie niemals gehen lassen. Nicht einmal, wenn Lilly gehen wollte.

_**You will squeeze the life out of me**_

„Gott, Miles! Nicht so fest, nicht so... Ah!", manchmal fragte sich Lilly, wie sie den Sex mit Miley nur so lange überlebt hatte. Sie presste ihre Augen fest zusammen und warf den Kopf zurück, ließ einen kleinen, erstickten Schrei ertönen und festigte ihren Griff um Mileys Hals.

Und manchmal fragte sie sich, was sie überhaupt dagegen setzen konnte.

Mileys Finger bewegten sich schnell und fest, drangen so tief in Lilly ein, dass die Blondine das Gefühl hatte, Miley und sie wären eine Person geworden. Sie schwitzte und keuchte. Die Luft so dick wie Wasser, Mileys Körper heiß an ihrem eigenen. Lillys Augenbrauen zitterten und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in Mileys Rücken.

„Komm schon, Lil. Lass es einfach los.", eines Tages würde Miley dafür sorgen, dass sie vor Erschöpfung starb. Oder sie würde an dem Hoch sterben, was sie jedes Mal ins Nirwana beförderte und aus dem sie mehrere Minuten lang nicht wieder erwachte.

Lilly hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Miley je eine auch nur annähernd ähnliche Freude bereiten sollte. Sie presste ihre Stirn gegen Mileys und zwang sich ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte Miley in ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen, wenn sie sich ihr völlig hingab.

_**Bury it**_

_**I won't let you bury it**_

_**I won't let you smother it**_

_**I won't let you murder it**_

Lilly atmete immer noch schwer. Ihre Brust war gegen Mileys Rücken gepresst. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft. All der Blutverlust und der Sex mit ihrer Freundin hatten sie aufgebraucht. Mileys Augen waren geschlossen, aber Lilly wusste, dass sie nicht schlief. Miley schlief niemals.

Die Blondine strich mit ihrer rechten Hand sanft über Mileys Schulter.

Sie würde diese Beziehung retten.

„Miles...?", die Brünette ließ einen Laut ertönen, zum Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte und Lilly setzte sich auf. Sie konnte Mileys Blick auf ihrem Rücken spüren. „Was versprichst du dir von dieser Beziehung?" Sie hoffte nur, dass Miley sie nicht nur ihres Blutes wegen liebte. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen, sie hatte so viel von sich gegeben.

Mileys Hand geisterte über Lillys Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Was sonst sollte ich mir davon versprechen?", die Blondine knetete ihre Hände im Schoß. Jetzt fühlte sich die Decke kalt an ihrer Haut an. Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern und sie hörte Rascheln hinter sich. Mileys Nase strich über Lillys linken Oberarm.

Mileys Haare rochen nach Vanille, so wie immer. Wieso war Lilly auf einmal nicht mehr zufrieden mit dem Stand ihrer Beziehung? Bisher hatte sie das doch auch nicht gestört.

_**Our time is running out**_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**You can't push it underground**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out**_

_**How did it come to this**_

_**Oh **_

„Wieso ich, Miles? Ich bin ein Mensch, du hast keine Zukunft mit mir. Du bist unsterblich... Oder siehst du mich als deinen persönlichen Blutspender, hm? Ich habe einfach Angst, dass du meine Gefühle für dich ausnutzt.", in letzter Zeit hatte sie sie so oft gebissen. Zu oft, Lilly hatte zusehends Schwächeanfälle. Ihr Körper konnte diese große Menge Blut einfach nicht mehr replizieren.

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht und Miley griff nach ihrer freien, linken Hand.

„Lilly, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, noch bevor ich dich überhaupt ansatzweise gerochen hatte. Wie du an diesem Morgen dasaßt, den Kopf in den Wolken, mit deinem iPod in den Ohren... So völlig abschieden von der Welt. Du warst etwas Besonderes und das bist du immer noch." Miley seufzte leise, dann fuhr sie wieder fort.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so oft gebissen habe, Ich... fühle mich dir am nächsten, wenn ich dein Blut trinke und ich will dir so nah wie möglich sein. Sex kann dieses Gefühl nicht ersetzen. Zumindest nicht für mich..." Lilly wagte einen kleinen Blick von der Seite.

Mileys blaue Augen waren klar und funkelten in dem Licht, was durch ihre Fenster herein fiel. Sie fand nichts in ihnen, außer Ehrlichkeit und auf einmal fühlte Lilly sich bescheuert, weil sie das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte.

Wieso zweifelte sie überhaupt an Mileys Gefühlen?

_**You will suck the life out of me**_

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich suche mir in Zukunft jemand anderes, den ich aussauge, okay? Dann muss ich dich nicht mehr so belasten.", allein der Gedanke daran, dass Miley ihre Lippen an den Hals eines anderen legte, plagte Lilly. Sie wollte nicht, dass Miley jemand anderes Blut trank. Lilly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unsinn. Ich mag es, wenn du mich manchmal beißt.", die beiden saßen jetzt unten auf der großen grünen Couch und starrten den Fernseher an. Miley hatte sich in Lilly gekuschelt und ihr Finger zog immer wieder kleine Linien auf Lillys Bauch. „Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn du mich so auf der Straße überfällst." Sie zappte einen Kanal weiter und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Mileys Finger schlangen sich fest um Lillys Oberarm. „Ich bin durstig.", ihre Stimme klang so tief wie vor ein paar Stunden und sie drückte Lilly ohne große Fragerei hinunter auf die Kissen. Die Blondine seufzte leise. „Was ist? Du willst nicht, dass ich dich auf der Straße überfalle. Also muss ich mir das, was ich will, wohl anders besorgen." Ihr Blut.

„Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so gierig?", Lilly presste ihre Lippen auf Mileys und zog sie nah an sich, ließ ihre Finger über Mileys Hals und Nacken gleiten. „Sonst bist du mit einmal trinken die Woche ausgekommen." Miley riss Lillys T-Shirt entzwei und griff ihre Brüste durch den BH. Lilly schnappte nach Luft.

„Da waren wir noch nicht zusammen. Je mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbringe, desto mehr Blut brauche ich von dir.", der BH landete völlig zerfetzt auf dem Boden und Lillys Brustwarzen wurden unter Mileys talentierten Fingern noch härter. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, die keuchte. Miley hatte ihre Augen in Genuss geschlossen, als sie Lillys Haut unter ihren Fingern spürte.

„Du klingst so, als wolltest du mir das Leben aussaugen."

_**Bury it**_

_**I won't let you bury it**_

_**I won't let you smother it**_

_**I won't let you murder it**_

„Warum sollte ich dir das Leben aussaugen?", ihre Zunge rollte sich um Lillys empfindliche Brust und die Blondine machte einen kleinen Satz. Lillys Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss schnappten mit einem Ratschen auf und die Brünette zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hinunter. „Ich brauche dich doch noch. Du hast noch viele Jahre vor dir und ich werde sie mit dir verbringen."

Lillys Boxershorts zerriss und landete neben ihrem BH. Sie war jetzt vollkommen nackt und Miley beugte sich über sie.

Lilly nahm Mileys Schultern und drehte ihre Position. Sie hatte noch nie... Miley hatte sie nie gelassen. Sie hatte sich immer von Miley verwöhnen lassen, aber Miley hatte nie zugelassen, dass Lilly sie so berührte. „Ich will...", sie gestikulierte mit einer Hand und sah auf Mileys fragendes Gesicht hinunter. „Lass mich dich lieben. Nur ein einziges Mal."

Ihre Beziehung war immer schon sehr sexuell gewesen. Lilly hatte das nie hinterfragt. Sie hatte eine vage Vorstellung, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Miley ein Vampir war und sie deshalb nur ein halbes Leben führte. Trotzdem hatte sie nie ganz verstanden, wieso Miley sie nie ganz an sich heran gelassen hatte. Lillys Hand strich sanft über Mileys Wange.

„Lilly... Das hatten wir doch schon mal.", Lilly nickte zwar, aber sie ließ nicht davon ab, Mileys Bluse auf zu knöpfen. Langsam aber sicher kamen Mileys Brüste und ihr cremefarbener Bauch zum Vorschein. „Lilly..." Miley wurde rot, dann sah sie zur Seite und die Blondine stutzte. Das war nicht Miley... Oder sie musste es sein, aber Lilly hatte sie noch nie so schüchtern erlebt.

„Was ist es, Miles? Was ist los? Sag es mir.", sie konnte Miley schlucken hören, als sie ihren Kopf nach unten beugte und anfing die unbedeckten Stellen von Mileys Brüsten zu küssen und ihre Konturen mit der Zunge nachzuziehen. Miley schmeckte salzig von Schweiß, aber sie roch noch immer unbeschreiblich gut.

Lillys Hände strichen geistesabwesend die Bluse von Mileys Schultern und fuhren über ihre Seiten. „Lilly, nein. Nicht jetzt, bitte.", Lilly hielt inne, dann sah sie auf. Miley hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, ihr Gesicht immer noch rot und die Blondine starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, Miles. Bitte sag mir, was ich falsch mache.", auf einmal kam sich Lilly seltsam entblößt vor. Miley hatte sie unzählige Male nackt gesehen, aber die Brünette hatte sich vor ihr nur eine handvoll Male ausgezogen. Miley öffnete ihre Augen, dann schloss sie sie wieder, als könnte sie nicht ertragen, was sie sah.

„Ich habe noch nie... ich bin noch, du weißt schon...", und die Realität dieser Tatsache schockte Lilly mehr als alles andere, was Miley je gesagt oder getan hatte. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Miley...

_**Our time is running out**_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**You can't push it underground**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out**_

_**How did it come to this...**_

„Du bist noch Jungfrau?", Lilly starrte ihre Freundin an, die nur nickte und dann beschämt den Kopf von Lilly weg drehte. Lilly atmete aus, dann sog sie die Luft scharf ein. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihren Lippen gebildet. „Miley, ich liebe dich.", sie legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Wangen und lehnte sich vor, gab ihr einen langen, sinnlichen Kuss. „Ich will dich endlich lieben. Ganz."

„Lilly... ich habe Angst. In 100 Jahren habe ich nie... Das ist so ein großer Schritt.", Miley schüttelte den Kopf, dann setzte sie sich auf und schwang ihre Beine von der Couch. Lilly tat es ihr gleich und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand. Miley schickte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Vertraust du mir?", sie gab Mileys Hand ein kleines, bestärkendes Drücken und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Ihr Nacken schmerzte immer noch unliebsam von den vielen Attacken, aber nichts zählte mehr, außer Miley. Und Lilly würde ihr ihre Angst nehmen.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Das ist keine Frage von Vertrauen...", sie stöhnte ungehalten und ihre Kiefer pressten sich sichtbar aufeinander. Und das war die Miley, die Lilly kannte und liebte. Die trotzige, frustrierte und starke Miley.

„Doch natürlich ist es das. Miley, ich liebe dich, ich würde dir niemals vorsätzlich weh tun. Ich will dir nur nah sein-", mit einem Mal lag sie wieder auf dem Rücken, unter Mileys Gesicht fest gepinnt und sah auf in das mehr als zerknirschte Gesicht. Mileys Hände hatten sich fest um Lillys Schultern geschlossen und die Blondine wusste schon jetzt, dass sie dort morgen blaue Flecken finden würde. „Miley, hör auf, du tust mir weh!"

„Sei still, Lilly.", ein kleines, verzweifeltes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Können wir nicht einfach da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben? Du lässt dich von mir verwöhnen und wir vergessen die ganze Sache?" Der Druck auf Lillys Knochen verringerte sich nicht und sie hätte schwören können, dass ihre linke Schulter schon geknackt hatte.

„Lass mich los, Miley!", sie stieß die Brünette erneut mit aller Kraft von sich und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern. Miley hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, ihr Körper zitterte. Mileys Gefühle waren schon immer instabil gewesen. „Gott, Miles. Was ist nur los mit dir?" Sie rollte ihre linke Schulter, wagte es aber nicht, sich der Brünetten zu nähern.

„Du hasst mich jetzt, richtig? Lilly, es tut mir so Leid. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht im Griff. Derjenige, der das letzte Mal versucht hat, mit mir zu schlafen... er war derjenige, der mich verwandelt hat... Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für Schmerzen ich hatte...", ihre Stimme zitterte.

Lilly schluckte. Sie legte eine vorsichtige Hand auf Mileys Schulter.

Miley schniefte, warf sich in Lillys Arme und fing an zu schluchzen. Die Blondine wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, aber sie dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Sie schloss Miley fest in ihre Arme und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, strich sanft über ihren Rücken, flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

Lilly wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier saß, mit Miley in ihren Armen. Immer noch nackt und ratlos. Aber eines wusste sie und sie konnte auch nichts anderes tun, als es immer wieder zu beteuern und zu sagen. Etwas, woran Miley nie gedacht hatte. Daran, dass Lilly vielleicht Schmerzen hatte.

Jeder Biss. Und doch...

„Ich könnte dir niemals weh tun. Ich liebe dich, ich könnte dich nie verlassen."


End file.
